Cupid's Play
by fLuTe-chan
Summary: No matter how many times they passed by each other no matter how far apart they are from each other, when two people are destined to be together, they will meet someday. When the time comes for it to happen, it will happen. And we call it… falling in love


Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango does not and will never belong to me.

Note: _'Character's Thoughts'

* * *

_

**Prologue**

Eitoku High School – Tokyo, Japan

The inevitable has come.

She has been fighting it all along.

And now, she is going to lose.

The battle was as futile as a weed trying to fit into a garden of beautiful exotic flowers.

The air is surprisingly heavy in the principal's office. As the big round clock ticks away in the background, the principal clears his throat. "Makino-san, I'm sorry to inform you that we have to suspend you from classes until your school fees are paid."

She hung her head low. "I understand."

The principal pushed the rim of his glasses up with a frown, as if expecting her to say more.

She didn't.

The principal leaned forward, hands clasped together on his desk. "What are your plans?"

The sophomore in front of him finally lifted her head, and after a moment of hesitation, she said, "I'm opting out."

The principal's glasses beamed and she knew the battle was lost.

… Okay, FINE. Who cares about this wretched high school that has the highest number of bastards and bitches? Who cares about this wretched school that values family affluence more than student development? Besides, what more could she do? WHAT MORE COULD SHE DO! The fact was, her scholarship could only take her this far…

Based on her scholarship, she only needs to bear ten percent of the school fees. But now, she can't even afford the textbooks, let alone the _mere_ ten percent. From the day her father came home with the announcement that he was retrenched, everything just came to a screech halt. Suddenly, she hated her mother for this. Had she not vehemently insisted that her daughter has to attend this cursed high school in the first place; her daughter wouldn't have to go through the humiliation now. Why, the look on the principal's face now looked ready to send her off right through the gates of Eitoku High!

"All the best in your future endeavors then."

She inwardly counted to ten, trying to curb her rising temper as well as refraining her hands from getting anywhere near the principal's neck. Though her family affluence remained at the bottom of his list, she still has her manners. When all was said, she gave a formal bow to the principal and retreated out of his office.

'_It's finally over.'_

Letting out a deep breath, she strides down the hallway with renewed confidence.

-**Cupid's Play-**

She heard footsteps resounding towards her in the locker area.

Steady footsteps.

She didn't even need to look to know who _they_ are. The endless whispers around her said enough about _them_. She tried to ignore the commotion they are causing and concentrated on packing her things out of her locker when her locker door suddenly slammed against the back of her back. She yelped and blinked her eyes, shock coursing through her nerves before she felt her head throbbing with acute pain. Laughter full of malice soon filled the hallway, mocking her as though she is the lowest creature in the Universe.

She kneaded her bruise and turned to glare at the backs of the four tall retreating figures who didn't pause in their strides. Her angry brown eyes particularly focused on the curly black-haired in the middle front.

Needless to say, it was _him_.

Her glare turned into a grimace when a student hands full of books accidentally bumped into him upfront. The student immediately muffled an apology but was given a harsh kick on the stomach instead, causing the books in his hands to fly everywhere. Unable to stand the sight, she looked away.

The whispers became louder. Students began to file up in the hallway as they shoved and hammered each other to get to the front in anticipation for more.

'_A bunch of brainless maggots…'_

"Seems like our Tsukasa-sama is not in a good mood today." She heard one of them remarked in a nonchalant way.

Much to the crowd's disappointment, the show ended then and there. The notorious four simply walked away, ignoring the attention they gathered.

'_And a bunch of bastards…' _

The crowd dispersed as fast as they gathered and when she gazed across the hallway, the victim was alone picking up the scattered books. Even from this far, she could see that he was still shaking. She let out a sigh and bended down to pick up one of the books that landed near her feet.

Then she picked up another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And she froze.

She found herself captivated by the pair of marble eyes boring at her. Their distance was close enough for her to smell the faint cologne emitting from his body, which she thought fitted him perfectly – Intriguing.

'_Rui. Hanazawa… Rui.'_

For a moment, she thought the world belonged to both of them.

"Rui! Don't bother yourself with those damned books. We're leaving!"

She frowned at the interruption, but her eyes followed him as he straightened himself and strides towards the mouth-gaping victim. He handed him the books he picked up, and without a word, he walks towards the three with hands tucked in his pockets. Her eyes never left him until he rounded the corner. As she recalls the look in his eyes, a thought suddenly flashed across her mind.

'_Perhaps he was different from the others…?'_

Shaking her head over her own naiveté, she quickly handed over her share of the books and walked away in the opposite direction.

With her head held high and her bag slung smugly over her shoulders, Makino Tsukushi stepped through the gates of Eitoku High, never once looking back.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

It's been two years! And I'm back! So sorry I haven't been able to update my first HYD fic 'Expect the Unexpected' for so so long. That story was put on hold for as long as I could remember because the inspiration couldn't flow well. But I wrote bits and pieces though so well, for those of you who are still keen to read it, tell me and I'll try my best to work it out. 

As for this one, hehe… I'll be having some similar scenes from the manga/anime or some editions here and there, so keep a lookout for it! It's sorta Hana Yori Dango – _MY VERSION_. One change you can see here is that Tsukushi never completed her high school in Eitoku and left before she could clash with Doumyouji but ah well, that's all _Cupid's Play!_

Till next chapter!


End file.
